


Magical Mischief

by Dalankar



Category: Australian rules football - Fandom, Sports RPF
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The saints boys go trick or treating. Harry Potter is the theme of the season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> First story in the Archive. Dedicated to the lovely Yellowleaf. Tribute to my most beloved OTP.

"Do I have to wear these?" Justin asked, eying the glasses doubtfully.

"You're Harry Potter! Harry wears glasses. So you have to wear glasses." Leigh explains patiently. Justin sighs and puts on the glasses.

"You look good." Nick comments.

"Easy for you to say. You didn't have to change anything." Justin says, examining his scar in the mirror.

Nick grins.

"True. Malfoy's in my blood."

Dal chooses that moment to walk in.

"Shut up!" he says pre-emptively before anyone says anything, "I don't know why I have to play the girl!"

Justin opens his mouth and Nick punches him on the arm.

"At least you're not the red haired side kick!" BJ says, adjusting his robes.

"Man, you are the red haired side kick!" Leigh says, dancing away from BJ's angry kick.

"At least I'm not some dead thing!" BJ retorts.

"Everyone ready?" Lenny asks, lifting his sword off the ground.

Everyone mumbles their assent.

"Come on guys!" Leigh exclaims, "When was the last time we went trick-or-treating? This'll be fun!"

"Right, 'cos we're not late twenty-somethings living in Australia." BJ comments, poking Nick on the side with his wand.

Nick slaps at his hand.

"Careful man, you don't wanna make Malfoy mad! I could sic angry house elves on you!"

BJ stares at him.

"What?"

"He's read the books." Justin says, throwing his arms around BJ and Dal.

"Don't mess up the wig, okay." Dal pleads, clutching at the wig.

"You've read the books?" BJ asks, incredulous, "Aren't there like ten of them?"

"Seven. Seven books and eight films. Come on!" Nick says shaking his head.

Lenny grins at Nick, "Maybe we should start a book club?"

"No way!" BJ says, squirming under Justin's arm, "What's with the love?"

"We're meant to be best friends," he ruffles BJ's hair, "live with it!"

\---

Nick reaches out and takes off Justin's glasses and sets it on the table.

"Harry Potter," he says before kissing him.

Justin is grinning when they pull back.

"Fantasy of yours is it?" he asks, nuzzling Nick's skin.

"Harry and Draco," Nick whispers, "What do you think?"

"You and me," Justin runs his hands through Nick's hair, "easy to work out, yeah?"

Nick kisses him again.

"Belong together." Nick whispers with a smile and Justin catches it with his lips. 

 

The End.


End file.
